


Predator

by heeroluva



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a glimpse of the real Bee and finally understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for slashthedrabble for prompt #241 - test.

Sam had always known that Bumblebee could fight, was dangerous, had seen it during their first official meeting when Barricade was after him. He’d seen firsthand the damage the Autobot could easily dish out.

But he’d never seen Bee quite like this before, so intent, so predatory. He would have thought that such prowling movements would be impossible for a being so big. But somehow Bee managed to pull it off with remarkable grace. Seeing Bee like this was a revelation, and he was ashamed to admit that at first it scared him. While he had known that his friend could be feral when called for, he hadn’t really _known_ , hadn’t understood, hadn’t seen the bigger picture or comprehended what he was actually involved with.

It might have been different. He may not even have even realized or understood if he hadn’t been the focus of Bee’s attention. He couldn’t fight the shiver that raced through him. But now that he did, it thrilled him like nothing else ever had. Life and death adrenaline rushes had nothing on this. And when Bee finally reached for him, Sam couldn’t help but go willingly, to give in to whatever the future held.


End file.
